


盾冬 三十天性幻想挑战

by WhoTMcares



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoTMcares/pseuds/WhoTMcares
Summary: ！！警告！！鹿队 蛇盾 黑化





	1. Chapter 1

DAY1 一次场景中有水的性事

男人的嘴唇是火热的，在这场哗啦啦大雨中静悄悄沸腾。  
这座妩媚的城市从五月份开始进入夏季，连绵数日的毛毛雨淅淅沥沥的下不痛快，暗色的云层成日里堆叠着压在头顶。于是一场蓄谋已久的大雨便在空气里躁动着，挤压着，粘稠在所有布鲁克林人的皮肤上，狂情而热烈，等着在某个精妙绝伦的日子里——也就是今日滂沱而下。

这件事在一开始可不是这样的。  
巴基的一只赤足踏在史蒂夫同样不着寸缕的胸肌上，冰凉的脚底与“突突”的心脏隔着一层胸肌相贴，巴基脚下使了些力气，像是要把人给推开，但脚指头蜷起来，那推拒的意味又不那么明显了，一层雨帘里要推不推的暧昧，与情哥儿逗趣儿似的。两人不管那兜头泼下来的雨，一门心思在别事上，于是那雨便瓢泼的砸在肩膀上而后哗啦啦冲刷过赤裸的，强健的的肉体。雨从天上直直地打下来，又不让人疼，似一只午夜情人撩拨手，既急切的要摸上来，摸了又绵绵无骨。然后于一只瘦削的脚前分作两流，汩汩地，自脚沿舔过去，化作一片水光淋漓，在另一处火热风光前蒸腾了。

凉，太凉了。  
身上的雨凉，身下的车盖也凉，左臂的断口更凉。巴基松快的整个躺在车前盖上，胸腹挺出一条圆滑的曲线，那棱角分明的下巴正不惧大雨的向上扬起来，喉结在脖子上倔强的突出，亟待着谁摸上去，或者狠狠地咬一口。天下间再没有如此有韵味的肉体了，肌肉附着在骨骼上，被另一个人的大手抻拉，揉捏，力量被禁锢在每一寸皮肤下，雄性的狂躁全都化作一汪水，随着这漫天雨下了，流了，没了。  
远远的有隆隆的闷雷滚过，可太远了，巴基双目迷蒙的睁着，灰绿色的双眸在雨里荡漾，荡漾，似湖也似海，眼睁睁的看着林立的楼把天分成一块儿牢笼似的区域，而他就在这牢笼的最底层。

烫，太烫了。心口的地方有一把无名火，两股间也直插着一根火热的东西，碳似的烧着了，挤压在要命的地方，一刻不停的向里头捣去，被碰过的地方就软了，烂泥似的裹着，别抽出去了吧，巴基抬了抬腰，立马被人扶住，让它在里头待着。恍惚间雨水被身上的温度蒸腾成雾气，氤氲在眼前，什么都看不真切了，楼啊，天啊，雨啊，世界糊成一片，成了一个斑驳的色块儿，可眨巴两下眼，那层雾又倏忽不见了。巴基一手扣住男人的肩膀，眼里只有上方那个笼口样的天空，于是史蒂夫抬头便看见了那两个玻璃球似的眼珠子，整个布鲁克林的雨都比不上巴基眼中的那场动人心魄。  
那里分明已然风起云涌，惊雷炸起。

史蒂夫一把捞起巴基用力的抱在身上，一个跨步就把人顶在墙上，力气大的吓人，撞得巴基后背都疼。史蒂夫两手把着巴基的大腿根又埋进去了，裤子吊在屁股那儿，皮带在胯上叮当作响，和在雨声里就不那么明显了。史蒂夫不仅要干，还要亲他，在耳朵上，脖子上，下巴上，末了鼻尖顶着鼻尖问他想什么呢。巴基笑了一下，“嗤”的一声，无端端让人脸红。想什么呢？史蒂夫不嫌烦的又问。巴基在回答之前先摸上了自己那个含着东西的口儿，细细的摸，往常这处该有沫子，如今都被雨冲走了，干干净净的，摸一把只一手的水。  
我想什么呢，想你怎么这么大，怎么不干死我。  
史蒂夫不说话了，叼着巴基的嘴就要勾他的舌头，巴基不干，仰着脑袋把脖子送给他继续说，声音里有些癫狂的颤抖，来，干死我，就在这儿，咱俩死一块儿！然后就是狂热的吻，无穷无尽的吻，嘴唇含着嘴唇，牙齿磕着牙齿，两条湿滑的舌头痴缠在一起，两个男人在阴暗处操干，嘴里裹着，吸着，声音大的臊人，那野蛮的情形像下一秒就要天崩地裂，像明天就要阴阳两隔。  
生在这个时代的人爱得太快，尚还只有一点点喜欢就迫不及待的宣之于口，可我们不一样，史蒂夫想，我们的爱已经沉淀了一个世纪，我们就要做这个事情，谁有权利阻止呢。

雷近了，‘咔嚓’一声，闪电短暂的照亮一场急不可待的爱，而大雨，大雨就像无事发生过一样兀自狂下。

 

end


	2. 一次场景中有火的性事

布鲁克林的花花公子巴基·巴恩斯先生就像往常的每一个周末那样去酒吧里参加舞会，跟全场身材最火辣，脸蛋儿最漂亮的姑娘跳舞，然后把她带到自己家那张为此新换了床单的，软硬适中的单人床上。当然，巴基并不是为了上床才和姑娘们跳舞，但跳舞之后的事情总是大同小异。巴基自诩全美最合格的绅士，从不强迫姑娘做任何事。  
任何。

巴基解开姑娘的胸罩，那玩应儿对他来说轻而易举，单手只需要两秒。巴基当然知道怎么讨姑娘的欢心，一些细碎的亲吻，耳边轻声的夸赞，还有温暖的拥抱。巴基从不吝啬这些，他喜欢姑娘们因为甜言蜜语而露出的微笑，喜欢她们在亲吻时攀上双颊的红晕，姑娘们年轻美好的肉体像夏日里的花一样在他手里绽放。生命力，巴基埋在姑娘的脖颈处，闻那里经过一夜舞会已经消失殆尽的香水味，他浑身赤裸着，露出小伙子独有的柔韧与健壮。房间的细节在巴基的眼里变得模糊，窗台一会儿放着他妹妹养的鱼，一会儿放着史蒂夫给他的漫画书。桌子一会儿正着放，一会儿四脚朝天。  
今夜的姑娘也热情似火，胸脯不同于少女青涩的起伏，而是浪潮一样汹涌，一波一波打在巴基尚还单薄的胸肌上。巴基敢打赌这一定是哪位寂寞的少妇，她长而白的腿熟练的纠缠着巴基劲瘦的腰杆，牛初乳似的皮肤底下散发出一股成熟女人的风骚。深红色的头发散落在床单上，像一摊没有温度的火苗，静静地燃烧。巴基感觉自己像沉在几千米的海底，耳边全是自己血管里血液的流动声，奔腾着，而身体则在名为“女人”的水流中起起伏伏。

生命力，巴基觉得怀里的女人就像一团‘生命力’，他俯身将身体的一部分深深地埋进这团生命力中，在一声高亢的呻吟里巴基好像也汲取了一点生命，他迷醉在这种静谧的快感里，火焰在海底升起，冷冽又明亮。这下沉的快感持续了一段时间后他就快高潮了，但还差了些什么东西，他甚至来不及进行亲吻和抚摸，他只想快点儿射个七荤八素。  
如果在此之前他没看见史蒂夫的话，他一定会的。

谁知道史蒂夫是什么时候出现在门外的？巴基重重的喘出一口粗气，那团海底的火焰熄灭了，大海迅速退却，射精的欲望迅速从他的脑子里抽离，紧接着他从喉咙里发出一声意味不明的哀嚎，巴基想史蒂夫应该是打完了今天最后的一份工来找他吃晚饭，可周末他怎么会来找自己？巴基想咬紧牙关，闭着眼睛往外退，想过去跟史蒂夫说一下让他先回家，但史蒂夫推门进来了，巴基听到他踩在地板上还有坐在那张破败的椅子上的动静。  
火就在巴基睁开双眼的那一刻又唰的一下烧起来。

史蒂夫在干嘛？巴基几乎想要可笑的尖叫起来，他看见史蒂夫在自慰。  
所有的声音都远去了，女人亢奋的浪叫，床板不堪重负的吱吖，打在耳骨上的奔腾的血液，全都不见了，巴基的腰一沉，双眼盯着史蒂夫兀自撸动的左手，猛的又插进去，但床上的不再是一个放荡的少妇，而是一团冷冽的火。巴基目瞪口呆的停在那儿，房间就在此刻扭曲，窗户没了，门也没了，黑暗将他们彻底吞噬，巴基和史蒂夫升在这黑暗的空中。

继续。巴基听见史蒂夫这样说。

年轻的男人陷入了巨大的迷茫，他半张着嘴，小声的“啊”了一声，像不明白他在说什么，呆愣的从史蒂夫包裹在掌心里半硬的阴茎往上看过去，上面是在病痛摧残下的弱小身躯，还有紧绷的下巴，和一双看不清晰的蓝眼睛。巴基突然一激灵，冷汗唰的淌下来，打在那团火上滋滋作响。那是这片黑暗中除了史蒂夫以外唯二的声音。  
我让你继续。史蒂夫又说，然后沉默下来，目光刮过巴基的每一寸皮肤，最后停在某一处，史蒂夫的手从根部往上慢慢撸动，手腕抖得很有节奏，那根东西因此很快精神起来，史蒂夫的脸上没什么表情，自慰没有给他带来任何欢愉。巴基不受控制的盯着他，无法别过眼睛不去看他如何手淫，他惊讶于自己因此而更有性欲，史蒂夫的手就像起伏在巴基的老二上一样，他盯着那个手淫的男人，不由自主的摇胯，那女人彻底成了一团虚无的火焰，在巴基的怀里扭曲着燃烧，不声不响，巴基沉吟着深深操进去，感觉就像操进了史蒂夫的掌心，他几乎不眨眼的看着史蒂夫的手，那手在史蒂夫的阴茎上越撸越快，手指尖儿擦过马眼，惯拿画笔的手此刻成了欲望的主宰，巴基不可抑制的想起它是如何握着自己的手腕，如何一次次搭在自己的肩膀上，现在前液被那只手均匀的抹在整根柱体上，深色的阴茎被打湿了，在一片死寂中撸动着发出巨大的水声，巴基突然感到一股前所未有的的快感，缺少的那个射精的必要条件突然就打在他的眼前。他觉得口渴难耐，可能因为这团火，他盯着那根水光淋漓的阴茎舔湿自己的嘴唇，疯狂的想吸那根东西，然后把自己的阴茎埋进史蒂夫的手心里。盯着面前的人让巴基产生了一种奇异的倒错，好像他才是躺在床上的那个女人，而史蒂夫则是与他一夜风流的那个男人。

太奇怪了，巴基的指甲扎进自己的掌心，太奇怪了，他跪在地上，但这不对，他应该在跟一个女人做爱，可那女人不见了，成了一团火，那火正在自己身上熊熊燃烧，巴基扒着史蒂夫的大腿，用脸颊把史蒂夫的手顶开，伸出舌头猫一样的舔了一口那个他肖想许久的好东西。史蒂夫的手顺从的拿开，然后插进巴基凌乱的棕发里，他想要什么呢？巴基嘬了一口下方的卵蛋，顺着柱身舔到龟头，双眼始终离不开史蒂夫深蓝的瞳孔，他想要这个吗？巴基的嘴唇包住冠状沟，裹糖一样舔，牙齿轻轻的磕在上面，不轻不重的蹭。

这团火像是一层屏障，所有的羞耻和胆怯都被隔在另一个地方，他躲在后面可以尽情的做他想做的任何事。任何事，巴基一口含住史蒂夫涨大的龟头，舌面完全压在上面。火烧的更旺了，火舌已经裹住了史蒂夫，他们在一片虚空中静静燃烧。  
远远的有什么动静传过来，巴基不想管，他只想更深的含住嘴里的东西，可那声音越来越大，越来越无法忽视，已经到了近在咫尺的地步。巴基突然想起来，他该走了，火车来了！  
于是他又着急忙慌的起身赶火车，像一刻也等不了似的，衣服鞋子乱作一团，气鸣声划破深黑的虚空，巴基深一脚浅一脚的往前跑，终于在最后一刻跳上车。火车轰隆隆的开过去，往更深的黑里前行。巴基好不容易能喘口气，有突然想起来，遭了，还没跟史蒂夫道别。  
他匆匆的扒着栏杆往后看，可哪还有什么火，什么人呢？

凌晨两点。巴基醒了，带着满头满脸的汗，瓦坎达王宫的中央空调就像正好在他这儿坏了一样。男人睁着眼睛安静的躺了一会儿，让所有的感觉归位，一直到汗蒸发在空气中，皮肤发紧才又开始动作。他起身脱下斑驳的内裤，握成一团一把火烧了，然后一声不响的走进卫生间，在黑暗中独自把一宿的欲望打进马桶里，看都不看一眼，就冲得一干二净。

end


	3. 亵渎神的性事

DAY3 亵渎神的性事

孩子，忏悔吧！上帝在听着…

你觉得自己有罪吗？神父问。  
是的，神父……我有罪。另一个声音回答。  
为什么呢？这是神父在说话。  
……  
男人张了张嘴，静默了。他像羊羔被牵到宰杀之地，又像羊在剪毛的人手下无声，他也是这样不开口。*

暮色渐蔼，秋风飒飒的，一座天主教堂就在橘红的色调中孤零零的杵在道旁。年迈的神父老约翰接待了这个星期的最后一位，也是唯一的一位教徒——或者说来访者比较好。他听起来不像是个有宗教信仰的人，老约翰一度以为他走进忏悔室只是为了得到片刻的休息。老人再一次在秋风中抓紧了他身上那件上了年月的修生黑袍，这个地方给神职人员的待遇不够好，甚至连天主教徒都很少，老约翰叹了口气，他的眼睛已经花了，走路踉踉跄跄，他真该买一个拐杖了。  
即使这儿的待遇不尽人意，老约翰也对他的主忠心耿耿，虽然这个小教堂又破又旧，墙面爬满了绿植，也并不妨碍他把它当作寻求内心平静的港湾，每日报到，毕竟他已经在这里工作五十年了。老约翰抖动发白的嘴唇嘟嘟囔囔的，五十年，可真够久的。在他还是个小伙子的时候他就与之为伴，那时候来告解的人可真多，那时候的风也不像这样的冷。老约翰哆哆嗦嗦的，他可太老了，石子路硌得他脚疼，没有哪个年轻人愿意在这样的晚上出来散步，夜风也不近人情的往他拉不紧的衣口里灌，可怜的老神父缩得更厉害了，他低着头，只想赶紧回家喝一口邻居老太婆莉莉安做的热汤。老约翰糊里糊涂的想，远远的看见一个身板挺拔的人，走近了也没看清楚长相，但披在肩上的温暖的大衣足以让他连连道谢，愿主保佑你，年轻人…哦，我可真是个老家伙了是不是？在短暂的寒暄过后他们又继续各自走在越来越深的夜色里。

以利！以利！拉马撒巴各大尼？身着长衫的男人跪坐在一具耶稣受难像前，毫无疑问他是残缺的，但残缺却不是他痛苦的来源。两条浓密的眉毛下是死水一样的眼睛，他看起来三十出头，却有着饱经风霜的眼神。教堂里冷冷清清，显得男人开口的声音格外粗砺沙哑，为数不多的蜡烛和油灯在一旁‘哔剥’有声，火光映衬下的胡子泛出温暖的光晕，可那之下的脸颊突兀的凹陷下去，显出与这温暖截然相悖的苦楚。男人宽阔的肩膀似乎快要支撑不起他的头颅，但那脊背依然挺拔。以利！以利！拉马撒巴各大尼？男人又重复了一遍，然后继续说，这句的意思是我的神，我的神……为什么离弃我？说完便安静下来，显然是专门解释给身后的那个男人听的。寂静持续了半晌，“哔剥”也持续了那么久。直到凌冽的秋风都安静下来了男人才又开口，他依然跪坐着，在被钉于十字架的耶稣面前他却更像一个受难者。因为耶稣没有藐视憎恶受苦的人，也没有向他掩面。那受苦之人呼吁的时候，他就垂听。*

说了，说的是，主救不了我。

巴基！坐在长椅上的男人终于出声，低而急切的喊，他不敢太大声，这教堂在此刻显得如此空旷，一丁点声音都要被放大数倍，他不敢，他怕吓到前面那个人，可他又太急，急于出声，急于把这个人拖出来——从某个看不见的漩涡之中。而巴基也像是真的被叫醒了，那死水便从两个深邃的眼眶中潮般褪去，哗啦，露出两汪绿，衬着火光的红。  
史蒂夫起身去扶他，胳膊箍着腰，手握着手那样搂。巴基就让他扶，低低的问，有一会儿了？史蒂夫答，嗯，有一会儿了。这说的是他来这里有一会儿了。于是巴基握了两下掌心里那只宽厚的手，没问他怎么穿的这么少。二人一路无言，天光彻底暗下，没灯的廊道黑得吓人，巴基在门前推开史蒂夫，让他在外面等着，史蒂夫不干，抓着他的手腕不让他进去，巴基拽了两把没拽出来，皱着眉头低喊，我上厕所你进来做什么！史蒂夫挤进去，给门关上后拉着巴基进去，你一只手不方便。巴基不知道有什么可不方便的，在位置上站好，照史蒂夫胸前推了一把，让他离远点儿，史蒂夫耸耸肩，背倚靠着墙两手抱胸的看着他。巴基一只手利落的解开皮带，没什么避讳的把东西掏出来，却在临尿时突然不好意思了，这难为情属实突兀，来得那么急，脖子涨红，却怎么都尿不出来。巴基的手也不对劲了，撒开也不是，扶着也不是。怎么了？史蒂夫问他。巴基烦躁的把那玩应儿又塞进内裤里，不尿了，走吧。话音刚落，史蒂夫就一把拽住巴基拉拉链的手，刚刚还懒散着靠墙的人突然就移动到了巴基的身后，巴基一惊，史蒂夫的胸膛正撞在他的后背上。裤链又被拉开了，史蒂夫的手心炙热，贴在上面有一种熨贴的舒服。巴基被结结实实的吓到了，握住史蒂夫的手腕往外推，他的是非观也许在一段漫长的时间中被扭曲了，他也没有什么宗教信仰可言，但他最起码知道这里不是做这种事的地方。这不对。巴基因此挣扎的厉害，矮着身子往后躲。  
我不记得你信天主教？  
我也不记得你有这种癖好！巴基的声音低沉，饱含怒气，他不曾对史蒂夫说过什么重话，也很少红过脸，但此刻他怒了，像被侵犯到心里某个私密的角落，巴基不知道，想不清楚，可能是有关道德的什么东西。不重要，巴基咬着牙，使上肘击，他盼望史蒂夫能理解他的意思。但史蒂夫像被魇住了，坚硬的胳膊肘捅在腹部也一声不吭，他贴得更紧，更严实，二人奇异的交叠在一起，像犯一种隐秘的罪。史蒂夫那只过分滚烫的右手不依不饶的抓着巴基绵软的阴茎，而左手已经攀上巴基的脖子，迫使他扬起下巴，巴基的动脉在压紧的拇指下“突突”直跳，气管里发出“嘶嘶”的喘气声。史蒂夫的嘴唇贴上自己的拇指，脸颊贴着他的脸颊，一对亲密情人似的磨蹭，出口却不是柔情蜜意的爱语，那声音冷静得吓人，与这暧昧的气氛大相径庭，我听说你最近总来这儿，来忏悔室。单词与单词之间的联系消失了，巴基“嗤”的笑出声，再也不挣扎了。那些单词单个蹦在粘稠的空气里，掉在地上，“啪嗒啪嗒”的，像掉在巴基的心上，汀汀铛铛。

秋风又起了，死魂灵一样打在教堂的外壁上，死水复又涨起，漫上男人深绿的瞳，行善的复活得生，作恶的复活定罪。*巴基抚上史蒂夫的手背，叹息出声，你该看看圣经。言罢五指插着五指，手背与掌心的交握，缓慢的撸动一件物什，那东西就醒了，抬头了，情形至此甚是缠绵了。史蒂夫的吻如燕过江，吻一处换一处，不作停留，也不深入，皮肤与嘴唇相碰，说不上谁暖谁，匆匆一接，便过去了。巴基偏过头，放任史蒂夫亲他的脖子，他无暇顾及这轻柔的亲吻，因为史蒂夫的手撸得又重又急，细致的摸过阴茎上的每一条纹路，在尽头打转，然后陷入下一个循环。他想尿，但尿不出来，膀胱酸胀着，好像下一秒就要尿了，可总归也没有。巴基在史蒂夫的手里瘫倒，他不能拒绝这个男人，从来都不能。他倚靠在身后山一样的怀抱里，放任自己的思绪被欲望牵扯。

神啊，耶和华，我同这个男人结合，像世上的男人和女人那样！我的罪吞噬光芒，我的罪熄灭火焰。巴基死死咬住下唇，盯着天花板的一点，全身的感觉都被史蒂夫的一只手支配，史蒂夫的胯也紧贴在他的臀上，裤子几乎包不住的那一大团东西直往上顶，他听见史蒂夫问他，你有罪吗巴基，你有吗？  
是的，是的！我有罪！  
巴基的手随着喊叫松开，一拳砸在墙上，他不再倚靠背后那温暖的胸膛，冰冷的墙面让他打了个激灵，但他更迫切的往墙上倚靠，史蒂夫一把捂住巴基呐喊的嘴，用力把他按回自己身上，更凶狠的撸动，更猛烈的冲撞。巴基被捂住嘴，发出意味不明的呜咽。眉头紧紧的锁在一起，鼻翼抽动，脖子上的筋绷出来，好像下一秒就要窒息身亡。  
上帝，上帝，巴基徒劳的抓住史蒂夫横在面前的小臂，手指扣进去，用力之大甚至开始泛白，他意识不到自己在做什么，缺氧让他更快的逼近高潮，他想射在史蒂夫手里，想夹住一直往屁股缝里撞的东西，想尖叫，想流血。他开始出现幻觉，他看见耶稣在十字架上断气，听见圣歌在耶路撒冷的上空响起，红海分开又闭合，地狱的火在人间日夜燃烧。所有记得的，不记得的罪全都压在他的肩膀上，巴基双膝发软，他几乎无法站立，欲望在身下叫嚣，罪孽让他跪倒，巴基猛然爆发出一声痛哭，史蒂夫差点儿抓不住巴基，巴基整个人都懈了，不使半分力气，他像铁了心要陷下去一样，生命从他的身体里抽离了，远去了，一切的希望和光明都背弃他，神救不了，主也救不了。史蒂夫的怒火就在这悲怆中升腾，救不了，谁都救不了！史蒂夫猛然把巴基推到墙上，一手抓着巴基的脖颈，一手把两人的裤子全给扒了，大小可怖的阴茎在巴基屁股后面怒胀，史蒂夫一秒也没多等，一个挺身就全部插进去。

原本死了一样的人哮喘一样吸进一大口气，疼吗？巴基不知道，史蒂夫操的毫无章法可言，只知道狠狠地插进去，再用力，再用力。史蒂夫要把痛苦从巴基的身体里挤出去，把一切的恶都赶走，如果生命背离了这个男人，那他愿意自己化作生命填补他。史蒂夫在零星的光里揉搓巴基的胸膛，他的腹肌，他的囊袋，使了完全没有必要的大力，他咬牙切齿，像笼中的困兽，无限悲哀的独白，你要定你的罪，你自己要定你的罪！巴基胡乱的答，对，对！史蒂夫没有话了，只能更加狂乱的抽插，硕大的囊袋拍打在巴基的屁股上，声音大得让人以为整个教堂都能听见。史蒂夫不管，随便谁听到都好，神盾局，美国，全世界，神听到也好！他不要这个男人受罪，不要他受苦，不要被折磨，如果巴基有罪，那来吧，惩罚他！惩罚这两个苦命的人吧！  
他们不是耶稣的“羊群”，收不到“牧人”的指引，只有在黑暗中苦苦摸索。血流出来，又干涸，新的血液又覆上，巴基感受不到疼痛了，史蒂夫的爱抚让他流泪，史蒂夫的控诉让他迷茫，他宛如混沌中的处子，创世中不分善恶，花若刺伤他，那花便是恶，刀若保护他，那刀便是善。无人知晓，他是如何在原始的性交中找到一隅安身处。  
狂风骤雨的交合在主的脚下行进，巴基终于受不住了，他像个中世纪的修女一样在教堂里被干到尖叫，在男人的阴茎下重新抓住灵魂，前列腺被猛戳，膀胱终于不堪重负，巴基在史蒂夫最后的一波冲刺中“哗啦”地尿出来。黄色的尿液如洪泄出，淡淡的骚味随之出现。  
烟花在他脑中炸开，一切的感觉都消失了，一直紧绷的小腹一朝放松便开始痉挛。受难的耶稣没了，耶路撒冷的圣歌没了，开合的红海也没了。巴基的脑子里只有“史蒂夫”，“史蒂夫”，“史蒂夫”。世间最好的挚友，最爱的情人，最后的神。  
史蒂夫要退出去，被巴基一把按住，滚烫的精液便打在他的肠壁上，像一场吊诡的救赎。史蒂夫等到射精的余韵彻底褪去，吻了吻巴基失神的眼，用手把巴基疲软下来的阴茎揩干净。宣告这场性事的结束。  
巴基还是缓不过神来，呆呆的看着史蒂夫帮他擦干净，然后转过头看着他发愣。史蒂夫倾身与他接了一个漫长的吻，然后没头没脑的说，我看过圣经的。  
求你照着你使我们受苦的日子，和我们遭难的年岁，叫我们喜乐。*

后来可怜的老约翰不仅等不到教徒，也没有来访者了。他在生命中为数不多的年月里还等着把那件大衣还回去。

end

【注】  
1.“他像羊羔被牵到宰杀之地…”出自【赛53:7】  
2.“因为他没有藐视憎恶受苦的人…”出自【诗22:24】  
3.“行善的复活得生…”出自【约5:29】  
4.“求你照着你使我们受苦的日子…”出自【诗90:15】


	4. 公共场合的性事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ！！警告！！  
> 鹿队 蛇盾 黑化

这是个正方体的玻璃牢房，不知道是被安置在哪里，一顶大灯自上照下来，刺眼的白光让牢房以外显出一种浓重的黑，而冬兵就赤裸着上身跪在灯的正下方。十二个小时，冬兵的嘴唇干裂出血，脖颈低垂，有种撑不住脑袋似的脆弱，但这脖子又与背之间撑起了一个饱含力量而柔韧的弧，虬结的筋肉在背的骨架之上随呼吸起伏，在那背之上的宽厚肩膀耷拉下来，拉扯着颈椎的骨头，在皮肤下面突兀的顶起。他像个蛰伏在牢笼里的兽，囚禁也不能压制他的力量。冬兵未束的头发滑落到两侧脸旁，光便从发与发之间的间隙中刺进来，毫不留情面的刺激他的双眼，冬兵的眼皮半阖，被高热的灯炙烤出满头满脸的汗，成股的积在眼睛旁边，蛰得人生疼。那几股汗眼泪似的滴落下来，在地上积起一滩，闪闪发亮。  
还有胳膊，他的两条胳膊被反锁在身后，手腕粗的铁链子绕颈一周，而后向下勒住肩膀，最后在胳膊上缠绕几圈，末端深深的扎进地里，像条铁的蛇，又像个情意绵绵的窑姐儿，兀自缠着人不放。你动一动，它就要紧一紧，陷进油光发亮的皮肉里，痴缠的勒住你一身的本事。冬兵的两个膝盖也像是嵌在冷硬的地里，大腿的肌肉把裤子崩得发紧，十二个小时，冬兵在这玻璃牢里动也不动，像精雕细琢过的大理石雕像，也像是经不住羞辱就地死了，空留一座皮骨。  
黑暗里传来些什么动静，冬兵的耳朵动了动，是军靴打在地上的脚步声。远远的，像是从隔离室以外的，那个漆黑的大房间的另一头走过来什么人。不徐不疾，也没有丝毫停顿。一分三十七秒后史蒂夫·罗杰斯只身走进隔离室，穿着印有九头蛇标志的黑色T恤和同色的作战裤。

他应该是刚刚出过任务回来，衣服和裤子都是新的，但是靴子显然没有来得及换。冬兵依然垂着头，罗杰斯站的位置刚好能让冬兵的目光落在他脏兮兮的靴子上，鞋底边缘残留着血迹还有泥土。冬兵锈死的脑子开始缓缓的转动，他甚至幻觉出各个零件之间磨合发出的‘兹拉兹拉’的声音，男人从喉咙深处发出一声枯朽的叹息，全身的骨骼都在‘咯咯’作响，像博物馆里的巨兽的骨架突然活了，有种骇人的魄力。冬兵缓缓的抬起头，被头发遮住的脸渐渐从阴影里显现，却在刚刚看见罗杰斯饱满坚实的大腿时被蒙住了双眼，罗杰斯的掌心是热的，附着在发凉的眼皮上，像要给他捂化，也可能是给他挡光。冬兵没管他，继续仰头，脖子仰到一个能与他对视的角度。  
冬兵干裂的嘴唇向两边拉扯，汗从饱满的苹果肌上滑到下巴，他露出一个湿润的笑容。湿润是嘴唇上干出来的几道口子开始往外渗血，白色的死皮间显出线形的红，“还挺疼的”冬兵出声了，这是他的被捕后的第一句话，不知道是抱怨还是什么，听着不像是他这样一个人说出来的。罗杰斯的掌心挪开了，手指滑过薄薄的眼皮，那儿被他捂热了，随后又拨了一下他的睫毛，冬兵还没睁眼，眼珠子在下面直动。罗杰斯蹲下身单腿跪着，金色的头发在光下熠熠生辉，反衬着他的脸色有些阴暗，他双唇紧抿，眉目下垂，显得漫不经心。罗杰斯握住冬兵的脖颈，刚结束的战斗让他的肾上腺激素还维持在一个可怖的指标上，他得把这种多余的亢奋发泄出去，或者杀人，或者性。罗杰斯意味不明的哼了一声，拇指在冬兵的嘴唇上蹭了一下，惹得人往后缩了一下发出‘嘶’的一声，于是他便偏着头凑过去，手指猛的插进男人汗湿的棕发，在他脑后收紧，用力拉扯着头皮，半长的头发绸子似的在罗杰斯的手指上缠绕，带来一种非常态的束缚。罗杰斯用舌头重重的舔他嘴唇，像头任性的狮子，毫无章法的舔。伤口碰到唾液蛰得生疼，但这回冬兵反倒不动了，头发被人拽着，下巴微微扬起来，下颌骨在燥热的空气中划出锋利的角度，嘴唇在他的舔舐渗出更多的血，他像是真的在承受一头狮子的爱抚。冬兵的眼皮稍稍往上抬起些，他就望进了面前人的眼睛里，那对深蓝色的瞳孔带着些陌生的熟悉与他对视，视线在空气中胶着，混缠在一起，冬兵于是笑起来，嘴角弯弯的。  
罗杰斯含住冬兵的嘴唇，牙齿撕咬上面翘起来的皮，冬兵的舌头伸出去，又被推回来，他索性就不动了。罗杰斯的手掌贴着他肩膀上裸露的皮肤，用力揉捏紧绷的肌肉，冬兵疼得差点儿叫出来，呻吟卡在嗓子眼儿里，又一咕噜吞回去了。罗杰斯正好捏在骨头缝那儿，轻而易举的卸下了冬兵半个身子的力气，像固若金汤的城池突然毫无征兆的就被攻陷了，他的肩膀塌在罗杰斯的手下，所有的防备都垮塌，蛰伏的猛兽温顺了，如山峦起伏的筋肉也化成绵绵江水，任他挑拨去。罗杰斯松开冬兵的嘴看了一会儿，被清理干净的嘴唇亮晶晶的，泛出一种奇异的粉色，冬兵用舌尖舔了舔，肩膀上的手还在揉捏，冬兵笑着说“别摆出这种表情，罗杰斯队长。”  
随之而来的是一记差点儿闪断他脖子的掌捆，冬兵的头被飞快的扇到一边，身体不受控制的向一边倒去。他一把抓住铁链堪堪稳住身型，巨大的回音从四面一波一波传回来，持续不断的打在他迅速红肿起来的左脸上。  
“你好像忘了我不喜欢你这么叫我，巴基。”  
巴基啐了一口血水，斜着眼睛看他，罗杰斯的表情很平淡，远没有话语里显现出的不悦，只是下巴紧绷着，让巴基想揍一拳。巴基脖颈的筋支棱出来，神色中有一股嘲讽劲儿，他正过头往后仰着深吸一口气，眼神也随之离开面前男人的脸，上移到反光的玻璃上，那儿倒映着屋子里的一切。巴基叹息着，语气中透露着无奈“啊…是啊，可是你总有办法让我记起来。”  
罗杰斯望着他，看他挑起的眉毛，戏谑的双目，还有轻佻的嘴角，最后目光长久的停留在红肿的脸颊。这场无言的相望持续了过久的时间，久到巴基的眉毛都放下来，下巴微微往后敛，他又叫了一声“史蒂夫”，声音轻飘。罗杰斯小小的“啊”了一声，像是从嗓子眼儿里不经意间滑出来的，飘散在空气中，没传进谁的耳朵。这种怪异的迷茫一直持续着，他扶着巴基的肩膀慢慢起身，指尖扣在肉里，在巴基皱眉之前划走，途径锁骨，脖颈，颌角，掀起一片战栗，指甲在皮肤上留下一道长长的，边缘泛白的红痕。  
“是啊”巴基看着罗杰斯的眼睛，那里的蓝不是纯粹的蓝，是一片湖上起了雾，是一方天下飘起雨，“是啊巴基，我总有办法让你记起来。”罗杰斯的手掌覆在巴基的脸上，火辣辣的一片疼，他的拇指在裂口的嘴角蹭了又蹭，最终被巴基用舌头卷进口中。“你不该浪费这么长时间”巴基含着手指说话有些不清楚，况且他的舌头还在那根手指上打着圈的舔，罗杰斯仰头看向头顶的那盏灯，耳边是巴基弄出来的水声，整间屋子都远去了，只有白茫茫的一片，再低头时灯在视网膜上留下了一块儿圆形的光斑，他什么都看不清。  
“没错，没错，你又说对了”他眼中的那片雾或者雨倏忽间消散掉，只留下一切逝去后的那种贴在皮肤上的冷。罗杰斯的这句话说得拖沓且轻，巴基甚至能看见语词在空气中三三两两的散开，像冬天说话时哈出的气。然后是皮带被扯开的声音，“唰”得一下，像拉开幕布的声音，告知一切好戏都开始了，而他们两个就是舞台上的两个演员。灯光，灯光很好。  
巴基被一记深喉顶到干呕之前依稀听见罗杰斯用依旧拖沓且轻的语气说了一句话。是莎士比亚十四行诗中的一句，巴基的喉咙收缩了一下。  
他不应该从一开始就顶得这么深，巴基想，史蒂夫真的很不擅长这种事，虽然他教过他。在他努力缓解呕吐感的时候罗杰斯的皮带一下一下打在巴基的腮帮子上。拉链敞开，性器从里面掏出来再塞进另一个人的口腔里，他们好像由此建立了某种连接，他们身体的某个部位开始统一温度，彼此挤压协调，等待一个蓄谋已久的爆发。巴基吞的很深，龟头已经插进了他的喉口顶在软骨上，空气至此断了。罗杰斯的眼神轻飘飘的，没有口交时该有的快活样子，他的目光落在巴基头顶的一个发旋上，一个深棕色的漩涡。罗杰斯的手指插进去，抓住巴基的头发退离了一点，饶有兴趣的看他鼻翼飞快的扇动，两颊凹陷进去又鼓出来，发出粗重的呼吸声，他快窒息了。罗杰斯的拇指攀上巴基的眉骨，是坚硬高挺的一块儿骨头，他记得巴基的眼睛因此总是躲在一小块儿阴影里，两个眼珠子却是亮的。巴基的脸偏倒进他的掌心，眼球因为缺氧而布满血丝，它们就要碰到那对儿灰绿色的瞳孔了，罗杰斯因此向后退了一步，空气随着‘啵’的一声又重新进到巴基的肺，他猛地向后仰头深吸了一大口气，喉管发出急促而嘶哑的声音，罗杰斯面无表情的看着那对儿瞳孔骤缩，像某种猫科动物。巴基脸色涨红，饱满的胸膛撑起来，上面流下多得不可思议的汗水，像暴雨冲过干涸的河床，巴基即是湿润的，同时也是干渴的。  
罗杰斯调整了一下站姿偏过头去，不急不缓的在巴基的脸前撸动自己的阴茎，那磨蹭的动作不算自慰，他只是想给这个人看，巴基依然喘个不停，握住铁链把自己的身体拽起来，盯着罗杰斯的手。  
“你知道你杀了多少人吗？九头蛇的。”  
“七十，八十？”  
“一百二十个。”罗杰斯粗胀的性器开始分泌前液，他扶着那个形状可观的头部滑过巴基的额头，鼻梁，最终抵达嘴唇，画出一条亮晶晶的线。巴基笑了一下，湿润绯红的嘴贴着龟头，说话前快速的舔了一下，眼睛像只偷腥的猫一样亮“能长出二百四十个头了，砍掉一个长出两个，嗯？”说完他含了一小口，只含到冠状沟那儿，像吃了一个棒棒糖。罗杰斯用食指刮蹭着巴基的脸颊，像对待一朵花儿，“你不乖，巴基，那是整整一个基地”。没错，那是整整一个基地的人，冬兵单枪匹马端了他们的一个窝，所以九头蛇出动了前所未有的人力去活抓他，把他拷在这儿十二个小时，被聚光灯照到脱水，只为了等史蒂夫·罗杰斯来做最后的审判。  
“我不可能一边杀人一边数数，史蒂夫”巴基把龟头吐出来，向下沿着柱身舔过去，遇到了罗杰斯的手。看看这个人，有人为他口交他还要碍事，巴基自上而下的看他，眉毛压着眼皮，眼角的纹路走出一个先抑后扬的弧度，一种波折的风情。他的舌头在罗杰斯的指节上流连，嘴唇压着上面的薄茧亲吻，这算是口交吗？  
罗杰斯拔出后腰的枪的时候想，这是勾引。保险栓‘咔’得一声被拉开，罗杰斯晃晃手腕，把枪口顶上身下人的脑袋。  
“你不该来这儿。”罗杰斯的声音小得像是叹了口气。  
“你不该说这个。”巴基的嘴角翘上去，一边盯着罗杰斯一边在枪口上落下一个轻飘飘的吻，温柔得像在亲吻谁的额头。接下来的事情就像被按下了快进键，本来是被牢牢锁住的冬日战士突然猛兽一样暴起，粗壮的铁链在被他挣断时发出巨大的声音。冬兵单膝跪地，左手依然被电磁手铐锁在地上，右手一把握住罗杰斯持枪的手腕。罗杰斯被突如其来的变故唬了一跳，一时不敌，被冬兵单腿扫倒。上了膛的枪突然走火，罗杰斯猛地抬手将枪口抬高，子弹擦着冬兵的耳朵尖儿打进头顶的玻璃。二人的动作瞬间被枪声定住，隔了两秒冬兵突然大喊一声“操”，机械臂在瞬间完成校准，金属页发出一阵令人心惊的磨合声，动力被拉升至一个能一拳轰塌一栋房子的高度，他的胳膊甚至在嗡嗡作响。“我有的时候很好奇”，冬兵的右手摸了摸左肩与胳膊的链接处，“你们是不是对我的胳膊有什么误解”。话音刚落，罗杰斯猛然后跳，在他刚刚头部的位置是被冬兵的左手砸出的一个坑，罗杰斯敢肯定如果自己刚刚没躲过去那么现在他的脑浆一定溅得到处都是。冬兵撇了撇嘴，将被捏烂的手铐随手一扔，“这玩应儿就像个玩具”。罗杰斯颇不赞同的摇了摇头，在矮身躲过冬兵拳头的时候一把抱住他的腰将冬兵拖入缠斗。冬兵就像一尾鱼，湿滑得几乎抱不住，罗杰斯整个人都缠在他身上，用尽力气去压制，两个人的下半身严丝合缝的贴在一起，“你应该把我的裤子脱了”，冬兵笑了一笑，用力顶了两下胯。罗杰斯死死捂住冬兵的嘴，然后在他耳边忍无可忍的低声骂了一句“妈的”然后忍无可忍一样又问，“你衣服谁给脱的？”，冬兵终于忍不住松了力气瘫在罗杰斯身下嗤嗤地笑，末了还在罗杰斯的手心上舔了一口，然后被狠狠地捏了一下屁股。  
灯就在这一刻突然关了，冬兵的肌肉又重新绷紧，罗杰斯不动声色地压住他。不远处的门从外面打开，冬兵的眼睛在经历了短暂的黑暗之后模模糊糊的看见一个人走进来，身后跟着九头蛇的几个护卫。罗杰斯微微撑起身，扣住了冬兵的脖颈和关节，身下的人动了动肩膀，“往下点儿，你按着我麻筋了”，罗杰斯想了想，手指往下挪了一厘米。冬兵盯着那个缓步走进来的人影朝后头轻声说“每个人都是某人的光明，你死了某人就多了一份黑暗*——你就是喜欢这种戏剧化的小玩应儿是不是？”，冬兵没有等罗杰斯开口，转而喊了一声“皮尔斯，好久不见。”  
灯开了，是牢房之外的灯，冬兵终于看清了外面的一切——几百号九头蛇特工站在外面，把这个密闭的牢房围得水泄不通。皮尔斯站在他不远处热切的鼓掌，像是一出精彩戏剧的末尾掌声。  
怪不得他不肯脱我的裤子，冬日战士是这样想的。

end  
注：“每个人……”是前文史蒂夫提到的那首诗

稍微解释一下，其实这就是个鹿队故意被抓住然后蛇盾赶来救场的沙雕故事（。


End file.
